The Adventures of Snow White and Dopey
by PrimeLaughter
Summary: Humanstuck. Karkat is hanging out with his best friend Gamzee (who is currently high as fuck), and their conversation heads to kissing and... Snow White? Just read it, ok? Summaries aren't my thing. Stories are. I tried to make it humorous and not gut-wrenchingly sorrowful. You're welcome. (This IS yaoi. Duh.) T for swears, currently *if-you-know-what-I-mean eyebrows*
1. Chapter 1

**So here I go, starting new fics while I SHOULD be finishing all the ones I currently have going instead.**

**But when inspiration hits, you just gotta roll with it, you feel me?**

**So, I had this idea, and I just wanted to get it down. While writing, I realized that some readers will probably kill me for not finishing up TLaDF, but I don't really care. This ship must sail**

**I'm rambling. Why would ANYONE in the right state of mind let me ramble?**

**Why?**

**Ok, here is the disclaimer: If I owned this seriee, certain ships would be sailing very well right now, there would be a few less reoccurring deaths (we get it, John is terrible at staying alive), and, oh, I dunno... More puppies. (that was basically a "Hussie I hate you but I love you but I hate you" thing)**

* * *

Karkat Vantas flopped down face-first into the mounds of purple sheets, splayed out.

"Jesus you could be fucking floating for the amount of stuff you got piled on top of your bed! How do you even sleep?"

"Well bro, floating calms you the motherfuck right down, makes you all tingly-like. Real easy to sleep all nestled in a motherfucking cloud."

Gamzee lazily turned his head to look at his friend laying besides him, grin spreading wider (that was possible?) across his painted face.

"You're high, aren't you," Karkat didn't even lift his head out of the blankets to ask.

"Higher than a motherfucking wing-beast, bro."

"No words for you. No fucking words."

"You want a wicked elixir?" Gamzee asked, sliding off his bed.

"I don't trust the stuff in your fridge. Your Faygo probably has more drug content than a fucking sleeping pill."

"Whatever floats your goat bro," Gamzee hummed happily, sauntering off to retrieve a can of soda.

"It's boat..." Karkat grumbled to nobody, finally lifting his face for air.

The room was, despite what people would think from his friend's attitude, tidy. Not clean necessarily, but tidy. Odd posters of clowns or whatever were tacked to the walls, covering over the unsettling wallpaper (black with "honk" written in purple over and over and over again. Seriously, where did Gamzee get his hands on that stuff?). The messiest thing in the room was the unmade bed and the pile of clown horns in the corner.

Karkat couldn't complain. Compared to his room this looked spotless.

"The colors are speaking to me man," Gamzee stated, voice mystified and eyes wide in wonderment as he rentered the room.

"And what do the colors say?" Karkat asked dully, humoring his stoned friend.

"Many things, Karbro. Colors hold all the mysteries. All of them. They know all. The get inside your mitherfucking think-pan. They know your thoughts. Miraculous."

Karkat nodded, disinterested. Gamzee always had a thing for colors, especially when he got high. So, virtually all the time.

"Sound interesting."

Karkat glanced over at his slouching friend. Really, he wished Gamzee took better care of himself. Sure, his parents don't give a rat's ass about him, but he didn't have to turn to drugs. He was going to ruin his life, AND his good looks.

Karkat didn't like to think about that, but he knew what drugs did; you didn't live in a city like New York and not see those awful effects on people.

And Gamzee really was good looking, long legs and silky (if not crazy) hair. If only he'd eat a little more; he was all skin and bones. Sometimes, Karkat wondered if that was the drugs or Gamzee's lack of caring.

Which made him worry. Maybe his friend would get killed over these drugs, simply because it didn't matter to him if he lived or died. Karkat really cared for him; they were best friends. If Gamzee were to die...

"Karbro your mind-colors went all gloomy."

"Oh really?"

"Yah. Make them motherfucking happy again, they ain't right all doomy."

"Ok. I'll remember that."

Gamzee stuck his face in Karkat's, peering at him from under his curly bangs.

"You think some pretty motherfucking dirty thoughts sometimes bro."

"What?" Karkat blanched, caught off guard.

"Mm-hmm. Who are they all up and about, I wonder?" Gamzee mused, falling onto the bed on his back, looking at Karkat upside-down. "You're on the motherfucking ceiling! How'd you all up and do that?"

Karkat sighed and lay his head back down. Gamzee was a pain in the ass when he was doped up this much.

* * *

"Kaaaaaaaarkat."

"What the fuck?!"

Karkat jumped awake, smashing his skull into Gamzee's. "DAMMIT WHY WAS YOUR FACE SO CLOSE TO MINE ANYWAYS?!"

"You fell asleep bro."

"Fuck you."

"I thought you were dead."

"Right."

"Like Snow White!"

"Snow White."

"Yeah! See Karbro, I got all motherfucking scared that you had all up and eaten a motherfucking poison apple and now I had to motherfucking kiss you to save you."

Karkat stared at his grinning friend.

"Kiss me?"

"Yuuuup."

"Gamzee, that's just... Did you think to ask if I would fucking like that?!" Karkat nearly shouted, panicked. What if Gamzee HAD kissed him?

"I thought you were motherfucking dead," he answered, shrugging. That grin was still plastered across his face.

"Whatever," Karkat grumbled, rolling onto his side so as to put his back to his friend. He didn't want to think about that anymore.

"If I had asked you if I could, what would you've all up and said?"

Karkat stiffened.

"I don't want to think about this anymore Gamzee. Shut the fuck up before I kill you."

"Ok bro," Gamzee rolled onto his side, back to Karkat's.

The two sat there for a long time in a strained silence- strained to Karkat, anyway. Gamzee was just too zoned out to really find ANYTHING strained at the moment. Finally, Karkat just couldn't take it anymore.

"Dude, Snow White? REALLY? Do I look like some girl in a dress singing to fucking birds in the forest to you, dumbass?"

"You got similarities."

Karkat arched an eyebrow "Oh really?"

"You both got the same motherfucking hair color."

"Is that all?"

"You're singing voice isn't half bad."

"When did you- oh never mind. I don't want to know. Those two can't be your reasoning."

"She's pretty," he shrugged.

Karkat sat there, silently, running that sentence over and over in his head. What had Gamzee meant? Was he saying that Karkat was pretty? Was he saying that he was attracted to him, or just stating the facts? Was he too high to think straight? Was Karkat thinking about this too hard?

"Yo Karbro, did the idea of a kiss really motherfucking get you all upset?"

"Wha?"

"You just went all stiff, dead-like just now, and I thought to myself that maybe you didn't all up and feel motherfucking comfortable with that idea."

"Oh," Karkat replied, squirming slightly with nervous energy. He sat up, and Gamzee did the same, watching him closely, eyes shaded by his long lashes. Karkat picked at his fingers, looking anywhere but at his best friend.

"Karbro, have you ever all up and been kissed before?"

Karkat mumble something, which Gamzee had to lean in to hear.

"No? Ok, I feel you bro. You don't want me to be your first kiss. That's cool."

"No!" Karkat sputtered, flustered. "It's just that we're friends. Fucking friends, Gamzee. It would be... Weird to kiss you. Plus, we're both guys."

Gamzee grinned and clapped a hand to Karkat's shoulder.

"Let's go get some pizza."

Karkat shook his head in disbelief as he followed his friend out of his apartment and down the road to the pizza parlor. That Gamzee could just shrug off an awkward conversation like that and go to EAT astounded him.

Of course, being completely wasted probably helped a lot.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking: "Damn PL, this was long!"**

**My response? "I KNOW I KNOW IT IS LONGER THAT 463 WORDS OMG IT IS OVER 1,000 WITHOUT THE SINFULLY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE!"**

**... Ok.**

**I'm excited right now. Hehehe...**

**Ok, any ideas? I'd LOVE to hear them. Right now I'm sorta... Well, I have a slight destination in mind, but unless you want me to "accidentally" turn this into a blood-and-hellfire fic you better give me some ideas, and quick.**

**Thanks! /(^U^)\**


	2. Of Dreams and Kisses

**I've been away and have been unable to update, but I'm baaaaaaaack!**

**Did you miss me? Tell mama you did. **

**If you do you get a treat (I will reveal what that treat is momentarily!) **

**I already have the next chapter ready for you life forms that follow me/this fic. I'll post it tonight as well. (Zat was your treat.)**

**I've just had soooooo much free time, so I wrote a lot. I hope you enjoy!**

**That was partially a lie. I HAD a lot of time; I've been spending the last few days painting my room and stuff that take up all my time like that.**

**Well, you've waited long enough; read!**

**And review and follow and all that good stuff. **

**Give the love to get the love, people. Give it to get it.**

* * *

Karkat was slammed into a wall, lips pressed against his, hands traveling over his bare chest. His own hands were tangled in a mass of curls, his tongue battling for dominance. He felt the heat and passion, and the bare torso of another moving against him.

That explorative mouth left his lips and traveled down to his neck, to his collar bone and then back to his neck. There it stayed, sucking and biting, drawing sinful groans from him. One of the hands traveled up to his head and tipped it to allow better access to his neck while the other traveled down, dangerously close to his belt buckle.

His own hands freed themselves from those silky locks and traveled down, his nails digging into the sweaty flesh as a bite was delivered to his neck, causing a moan to escape from the lips at his throat.

Karkat's eyes flew open and he gasped, sitting bolt upright. What the... Who... What?!

He sat there in the dark, shivering, though from pleasure or from cold he didn't know. Who the fuck had been making out with him in his dream? He still remembered the feeling of sweaty skin against his own, the thrill and the pleasure. Oh, the pleasure.

He wanted it. He wanted to be pushed into a wall and... Dominated like that. He wanted someone to be able to make him feel that way, totally out of control. For once in his life, he wanted to hand the reins off to another and let them drive; let them be the leader. Let them make him feel hot and sweaty and ready for more.

The thing was, no face ever showed up in his mind. Only a nagging sense that he KNEW that person.

Of course, he'd have to know them in order to let them do such a thing to him. It's just that... That moan had sounded so familiar.

Karkat flushed at the thought. It sounded as if he'd done such a thing before.

He sat in the dark and waited for the dream to fade, but it didn't. It stuck in his mind like a splinter, bothering him to no end.

Those hands, they knew every inch of his body, finding all the little places that made him gasp and hold on tighter. Whoever it was made him feel... Adult. Ready to give himself away fully. Maybe, if he hadn't woken up, he would've.

* * *

"Yo Karbro!"

"Hey Gamzee."

The two friends greeted each other outside of a park.

"You look motherfucking tired bro," Gamzee mentioned, walking along a path.

"I had a weird dream."

"What was it about?"

Karkat turned red, stuffing his hands in his grey hoodie.

"Um..." He said, mentally reliving those exploring lips on his flaming skin.

"Wow bro your mind-colors! So motherfucking bright! Bro your thoughts are so hot they should be illegal," Gamzee said, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. Karkat's face darkened as his blush got heavier.

"How fucking high are you?!"

Gamzee just grinned and continued strolling along. Karkat sighed and shook his head, taking a step to follow. It was then that he noticed something was... off about his buddy. He looked him up and down and mentally facepalmed.

"You forgot to get dressed," he mumbled incredulously.

"What was that Karbro?"

"You forgot your fucking clothes!"

Gamzee looked down at his polka-dot pajama-d self.

"Would you all up and motherfucking look at that."

Karkat shook his head and grabbed Gamzee's hand, dragging him back along the path they just walked up.

"Bro, where we all up and headed?"

"WE are going back to your apartment and YOU are getting dressed."

* * *

Back in Gamzee's room, Karkat was sitting in the mounds of purple blanket.

"Gamzee, what are you doing?"

He asked his friend who was just sort of standing there, staring into a drawer of his bureau.

"All my pants are motherfucking dirty, Karbro. That is all up and why I wore my sleep clothes out."

Karkat sighed heavily.

"Really, Gamzee, really?"

"Yuuuuuup."

"Rhetorical question, dumbass."

"Honk."

Gamzee jumped up and sat besides Karkat on his unmade bed.

"Dopey," Karkat said suddenly after a moment of silence.

"Bro, you aren't making any motherfucking sense."

"If I'm Snow White, you're Dopey."

Gamzee sat there for a moment, then snorted with laughter. After a few minutes of laughing, he gasped for breath and had to lean on Karkat to keep from falling over.

"What the fuck?"

"That was motherfucking hilarious man."

"It was funny, but not THAT funny."

"Dopey and Snow White. Hehe..."

Karkat just stared at his friend incredulously, not sure why Gamzee found this quite so amusing.

After a few minutes, Gamzee quieted down, and the two sat there in silence. After a pause, Gamzee asked

"Can you imagine the fanfiction?"

"What?"

"I can see it now; Dopey and Snow White: A Love Story."

"Someone really would write something like that, wouldn't they," Karkat said absentmindedly.

"Karbro."

"Yeah?" Karkat turned his head to look at Gamzee.

"I've never been kissed either."

Karkat took a moment to register what Gamzee had just said, partially because it was so out of context.

"Really? I would've expected you to have plenty of girls wanting to kiss you. I mean, you're pretty funny, you're older than me and you sure as hell have the looks," he pointed out.

Gamzee cocked his head to the side "Did you just call me attractive, Karbro?"

"NO! I was making a fucking point."

"That you think I should've been kissed by now?"

"Yah," said Karkat, blushing. Suddenly, a tiny patch of carpet became extremely fascinating to him, and he stared at it intently.

"You wanna all up and help me out with that?"

Karkat's head snapped around so he was looking at his friend, checking for any hint of falsehood.

Gamzee was dead serious.

"You shitting me?"

"I would never tell a bro such a thing and not mean it."

Karkat's heart picked up speed, thudding so heavily in his chest he feared it would burst.

"I... Uhm..."

Gamzee just nodded at Karkat's hesitation.

"You see, I just figured that since you haven't had a kiss yet and neither have I, we might as well get it over with since we're both right motherfucking here."

Karkat shrugged, stomach clenching. He seriously hoped he appeared much more calm than he felt.

"So, bro, we going to motherfucking do this?"

Karkat nodded, and Gamzee scooted in closer. Karkat found himself staring at his friend's mouth, waiting.

Gamzee, bolder of the two, closed the distance, two pairs of lips coming together gently.

Karkat found his eyes closing, waiting on baited breath for lightning bolts to fly out of the sky and smite him where he stood, because this was gay. It was fucking gay, he realized, but he didn't break away.

Why? Why wasn't he swatting away the hand Gamzee brought up to caress his face and deepen the kiss? Why wasn't he pulling away when he felt a tongue at his lips? Why didn't he resist as it entered his mouth? Why did his arms wrap around Gamzee's neck to pull him closer?

He shouldn't be enjoying this. This was Gamzee he was kissing; high-as-fuck Gamzee. This was wrong on so many levels. First, Gamzee was on drugs and couldn't think straight. Second, they were both guys. Third, they were best friends.

If it was so wrong, why wasn't Karkat upset?

The two finally broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Well Karbro, there you have it," Gamzee grinned, unmoving. Karkat couldn't tell if that was because he didn't want to, or because of the hands still clasped around his neck. Blushing, the smaller pulled away, hugging his traitorous arms to himself.

"Hey," Gamzee continued, sitting up. "I got a bitchtits wonderful idea."

Karkat looked up, not sure what that would entail. Was the taller about to suggest a make-out session? Did he want to make them more than friends, or worse, break off the friendship entirely? Was he going to say that they should stay away from each other? Oh god, did this make them friends with benefits now?

All this ran through Karkat's mind as he replied with a voice he was glad was steady

"Yeah?"

"Lets all up and grab some motherfucking pizza!"

Gamzee's face nearly split in two at the expression on Karkat's face as he grabbed the younger's hand and dragged him out. Karkat was so stunned that he didn't even resist the fingers curled around his, tugging him out. Pizza? After a nearly make-out?!

Gamzee must be high off his ass. Nobody could kiss their best GUY friend and then just suggest pizza.

Nobody but Gamzee, apparently.


	3. Of Death, Rage and Sorrow

**God dammit. I turned things** **depressing. It was only a matter of time before I needed to spice things up; I just thought that I could hold out a bit longer...**

**I tried, you guys, I seriously tried to make this humorous and not sad.**

**Oh, by the way, over 2,000 words baby! Hell yes!**

**I think that's the first time I've ever done that!**

**Oh, and here's you second chapter, by the way.**

**I just thought I ought to get it out there; screw the whole make you guys wait thing. **

* * *

"Kaaaaarkaaaaat," sang a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Nepeta. I was about to call you, actually."

"Oh? Well purr-fect! What could you be calling about, I wonder?"

"Well... I'd feel better talking about it in person."

"In purrson? Ooo must be serious. I'll be over in a few! Don't you move Karkitty!"

"NEPE- Ugh." Karkat yelled in response; he hated that nickname.

About fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at his door, and before he could move to open it, a small, overly-excited cat-obsessed ball of energy burst through the door and tackled him.

"Ow Nepeta get off me!"

"Yes boss-man," Nepeta replied, voice false-pouty. "So!" She continued, voice chipper as always once again. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, remember that game we used to play? You know, you, Tavros, Gamzee and I? We'd always start with some sort of army game or something, but somehow you'd turn it into house?"

"Yup! That was a lot of fun!"

"Then I'd always insist upon being the dad because he was the leader of the family, and you'd make Gamzee play mom, even though you were the girl?"

Nepeta giggled mischievously.

"Why would you always do that?"

"Well Karkitty," She grinned. "You asked, so you can't say anything against my reasoning. The reason? SHIIIIIIIIIIIPS!" She sang the last word, throwing her arms up in rapture. She looked over at Karkat, puzzled expression on her playful face. "Why are you asking all of a sudden?"

"Well, there was a... Happening yesterday that got me thinking."

"Oh?" She said, eyes wide with delight. "Has my ship gone cannon?"

"Has your... The fuck?!"

"Cannon," she rolled her eyes. "Is it the real deal now?"

"NO! I dunno... I'm confused."

"Really? Tell me pawsitively everything!"

* * *

Nepeta sat frozen for a moment, then jumped up and squealed "OHMYGODTHISISCRAZY!"

"Nepeta, would you mind NOT fangirling over my dilemma and actually HELP me with it?!"

"Okokok... He definately likes you, that much is obvious-"

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT OBVIOUS?!"

"He wouldn't have suggested that you guys kiss if there wasn't any attraction at all, so there is your first clue. Then, the subject was brought up over the course of two days, and he was still enthusiastic about it on day two, which means it wasn't just a drug-induced fleeting fantasy. AND he mentioned something about Snow White and Dopey's love story, which all in itself is a major clue. He was basically testing the waters to see if you would be ok with the idea of a thing between you guys or not, though quiet pawssibly it was just his sub-conscience."

"That makes a strange amount of sense, actually."

"Now, my advice on this matter would be to purr-sue it. If I could see this coming since first grade, and THAT just happened, it must be a true thing."

"But... That would mean that I'm gay. I'm pretty sure I would have noticed that a long time ago, Nepeta."

"There is such a thing as denial, Karkat. I mean, I was pretty sure you were, at the very least, bisexual, but that could have just been my intense shipping drive making up excuses for who I paired you up with. In all honesty, I like to think of everyone as bi, but you know, whatevfur."

"I still don't even know what I'm doing."

"You're falling in love, and it ain't easy."

"Oh my god what is my family going to say?"

"Say about what? Karkat, it isn't anything yet! You kissed your best friend, that is the only thing that's happened so far. Seriously. Do you want to make something more out of it, that's the question."

Karkat pondered this for a moment, and too long for Nepeta, apparently. She jumped into his lap and curled up like the cat she wished she was, startling him.

"NEPETA WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Shhhh Karkitty, you'll figure things out."

"Why are you in my lap!?"

"Dads always have a strong tie to cats."

"NEPETA! We aren't playing house!"

The front door opened at that moment, and Kankri's non-stop voice could be heard.

"...and then I had told him that it was not a good idea to pursue this relationship as it would only end in heartbreak on both ends. But of course he doesn't listen to me; in fact I'm not sure he EVER does, and then I- oh hey Karkat. Nepeta what are you doing? You should know that Karkat is very sensitive about people being too close to him and you could very easily trigger him, causing him to have an emotional breakdown. In normal circumstances we would have a person's boyfriend or, (and in some cases, also) girlfriend calm them down after a trigger, but seeing as Karkat does not have either of these relationships (to my knowledge, he is EVER so secretive), it might be best to get off his lap before such an occurrence. By the way, Karkat, I found Gamzee sitting on our front porch and I think he may have wanted to come in so I, being generous, obliged. Something seems off with him right now, so good luck with him. If he needs to calm down for some reason (possibly a trigger reaction?), please refrain from allowing him to take any sort of drug in the house. It would not be advisable to-"

"Kankri shut the fuck up before I kill you, ok?"

Kankri mumble something (a lot of somethings, actually) and left the room, obviously unhappy with the language used.

"Hey Gamzee. You ok?"

The newcomer plopped down on the armrest of Karkat's chair, look of loss on his face.

"...Gamzee?" Karkat asked, worry edging into his voice.

"I'll leave now Karkitty. It looks like you two might have to work some things out. If you need me, just give me a call!" Nepeta jumped up and was out the door in a flash, leaving the two boys to themselves.

"Gamzee what's wrong?"

Karkat waited a moment, and when he did not receive a response, he took Gamzee's hand and stood up, leading the older boy to his room. There, he directed Gamzee to the bed and stood in front of him.

"Gamzee, can you talk to me?"

"Bro, Tavros has gone and gotten himself killed."

"WHAT?!"

"They... They found his body all busted up, severed head and all. They say that he went and jumped off a motherfucking building. But, I know that shit ain't right. Ever since he fell and paralyzed himself, he didn't do heights and shit. It just..."

"Oh my god. Oh my fucking god. He really is dead. Tavros... Oh god, Gamzee, I knew you guys were close, I'm so sorr-"

"Don't motherfucking apologize! It's all anybody has been doing. Just... No more fucking apologies!"

Gamzee practically yelled, anger flashing across his face. Karkat took a step back; he had never seen his friend show any expression of anger. Ever.

"Gamzee, calm dow-"

"Shut up. Just shut the motherfuck up! For once, can people not tell me what to motherfucking do?!"

Karkat took another step back, grateful he hadn't closed the door when he had come in, in case he had to run.

"Gamzee you're scaring me."

"Oh really? Someone just motherfucking killed my friend and you aren't even motherfucking upset!"

"He was my friend too," Karkat said quietly.

"THEN MOTHERFUCKING ACT LIKE IT!"

"God dammit Gamzee! I want to grieve but right now I'm too afraid that you're going to go apeshit crazy and kill someone yourself!" Karkat yelled in response.

Gamzee jumped up and grabbed the front of Karkat's shirt, slamming him into the wall behind him.

"You motherfucker, I think I might kill YOU," he growled.

"Gamzee, Gamzee please. Oh my god Gamzee please," Karkat begged, eyes wide in terror, fingers scrambling at the hands at his chest.

"Beg, fucker."

Gamzee's fist connected with Karkat's gut, and he doubled over, coughing. His assailant let him fall to the floor, then sunk down himself.

"Oh motherfuck," he cursed into his hands.

"Fuck you too," the younger grimaced.

"Don't leave me too Karkat, I don't think I could motherfucking stand it if all the only people I care about leave," Gamzee sobbed, tears sliding from between his fingers.

Karkat reached out and gently grabbed his friend's shoulder. When he wasn't attacked again, he slowly sat up and pulled Gamzee to him, letting the older boy cry into his shoulder. Gamzee's thin arms wrapped around Karkat's torso, squeezing him tightly.

"I don't even know what I'm doing anymore, Karkat," Gamzee whispered into his friend's shoulder. Karkat brought a hand up and stroked Gamzee's hair, trying to comfort him.

"It'll be ok," he mumbled.

Gamzee gulped and gripped Karkat's shirt in his fingers, pressing his face into the smaller's shoulder in response. Instinctively, Karkat pressed his lips to the top of his friend's head. His mind caught up to his body, and he was about to jerk back when he felt Gamzee relax in his arms.

"That's it," Karkat mumbled into his friend's hair. "All you need to do is-"

"AGH I'M BEING TRIGGERED WHAT?!"

Karkat's head snapped up and there, in the open doorway, stood Kankri, hands over his mouth in shock.

"Not now," he groaned.

"Karkat, why are you and Gamzee curled up on the floor, and WHY are you kissing his head?! I heard shouts, and I wanted to make sure you were ok, and now I find this! If you had something to say, you should have just told us about this. I respect your sexual preference, but you should have, how do you say, come out of the closet in a less shocking way. Also, if you had the desire to do this, why didn't you at least close the door-"

"FUCK OFF KANKRI!"

"Karkat, I know you may be in shock at my finding out in this manner, but that does not give you the right to shout obscenities at me-"

"Tavros is fucking dead!" Karkat hissed as Gamzee began shaking with sobs again. "Give us some space, dumbass!"

Kankri stood there for a moment, looking between the two boys, and finally seemed to piece it together.

"Oh. Oh my gosh. I'll... I'll leave you two alone," he mumbled apologetically, quickly leaving and quietly closing the door in the process.

"You going to be ok?" Karkat asked Gamzee gently. The taller shuddered out a post-crying sigh.

"Just, I don't want to think about this right now. Can we talk about something else? Please?"

Karkat found himself pulling Gamzee into his lap, rubbing comforting circles into the boy's shoulder with his thumb and leaning his head on the the one buried in his shoulder.

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know *sniff*. What were you and Nepeta doing earlier?"

"Oh, um," Karkat blushed, realizing how close the two's lips were. "Stuff."

"What kind of stuff? Seriously, I need a distraction right now. I don't even care if you guys were talking about cakes and thongs, just tell me about it."

"I was asking for a bit of advice on something. A... relationship something."

Gamzee stiffened, and asked in a quiet voice.

"Really? What did you decide?"

"I think I'll try and pursue it, and hope I wasn't reading the hints wrong."

Gamzee picked his head up.

"Who are you all up and starting this romantic endeavor with?"

"Gamzee, I really don't think that we should get into this right now," Karkat mumbled shyly.

"I won't be upset, even if it was Nepeta herself."

"I don't like Nepeta! She's cool and all, but we're friends. Seriously?! She is a little too energetic all the time for me. How could you think that we would EVER end up together-"

Gamzee nuzzled Karkat's neck, effectively shutting him up.

"Ok, don't tell me then; but no lecture, either. Just, shh, kay Karkat?"

After a moment of comfortable silence, Karkat asked "What happened to the nickname: Karbro?"

"I dunno."

"Are you... Sober?"

"I think I am. Haven't had a chance to totally dope up."

"I don't think I've seen you sober since we were kids."

Gamzee's grip on Karkat tightened as he mumbled "Tavros hated the drugs. Said it would ruin my life."

"We always agreed on that," Karkat replied.

"I think I'm going to try to give it up. For Tav."

Karkat found himself rocking Gamzee in his arms like a baby, tears leaking out of both their eyes once more.

"Ok. Ok. I'll help you with that."

* * *

The two boys sat together on the living room couch, staring blankly in the direction of the television.

"Uh, hey," came Kankris's for-once timid voice. "You guys may not be hungry, but I thought you really should eat something, so I ordered some food. I'll bring some in, ok?"

Karkat nodded slightly, and Kankri left. After a moment, he came back in and set a paper plate on each boy's lap. The two looked down, and there they beheld a most wondrous sight: fresh pizza.

* * *

**I'm sure you've noticed by now, but I am going to try to bring pizza into every chapter. Suggestions on how to do that are VERY welcome.**


	4. Of Murders, Suicide and Depression

**Hey all.**

**Yah, I know, I know, I've taken forever. So sue me.**

**Imve been on vacation and stuff. The next chapter is pretty much already written, though, so there. You'll get it either later tonight or tomorrow (afternoon most likely).**

**Eh, whatevs. It'll get here when it gets here.**

**Do I need to say anything else besides I've been extremely distracted from my fics recently and I'm sorry?**

**Nah, that should be good. Carry on (my wayward son...)**

* * *

Neither of the boys slept that night, just sat together, occasionally telling a favorite memory of their fallen friend. As they heard others in the apartment begin to stir and the clock chimed 8:30, they turned bleary eyes to the kitchen.

"Let me get you some breakfast, ok?"

"I'll help."

They boys stumbled over, not bothering with anything more complicated than cold pizza. Once they had finished up, they wandered in the general direction of the door.

"I should get going."

"I have to pick up some stuff from the store, I'll walk with you for a while."

That wasn't true, Karkat was just searching for an excuse to walk the elder home. In truth, he was worried that Gamzee might not make it home. Ever.

* * *

As the two boys walked down the sidewalk and neared the crosswalk, the wind picked up slightly, and Karkat shoved his hands in his pockets. Just as they reached the pole on the corner, the walking man signal turned back to the orange hand, and he sighed, glancing over to where Gamzee stood, or had stood. Karkat's eyes flew open wide, and the world stowed down as the taller, head down, eyes trained on the ground, stepped off the curb and into the path of a speeding car. Karkat wasn't sure what happened, but the next thing he knew, Gamzee was on the ground under him, not under the car's wheels. The driver stood there, and placed a hand on Karkat's shoulder.

"You alright, hon?" Asked the brightly-garbed lady. She had a kindly face, bright with her youth. She had a mail cap with a nearly-white ponytail pulled through the opening in the back on her head and a bag slung over her shoulder, obvious tools of her profession.

"Yah," he replied.

"Is he awake? I better call someone..."

"No, he's my friend. We were just walking to his house, but he hasn't been himself. It's exactly this reason that I was walking him home." To Gamzee, he asked "Gamzee, you ok?"

The taller didn't move, so Karkat climbed off him.

"Gamzee, dude, this isn't funny."

Gamzee groaned, cracking an eye open.

"Motherfucking colors of your shirt are bitchtits wicked bright, lady."

Karkat sighed in relief, ruffling the dark curls.

"He's just fine."

She smiled and nodded. "Alright. You get him home now."

"Will do," he replied, standing and helping the taller to his feet. Gamzee staggered, but Karkat caught him.

"Nope, you're coming back to my house. No more crossing roads. We'll email your brother, explain things, keep your dad out of this. Ok?"

"Whateverthefuck."

Karkat rolled his eyes, feigning calm while inside he was a mess of worry.

"The fuck were you thinking?!" He questioned as he began hobbling back under the deadweight that was his friend.

Gamzee merely shrugged, which did nothing to calm the shorter's nerves.

"You could have died, fuckass! Is that what you want?"

"Hurts like a bitch," Gamzee replied, avoiding the question. The two "walked" in a strained silence, Karkat worrying all the way, back to his apartment. When they reached it, Karkat unloaded his friend onto the couch, heading to the kitchen for some water.

There, he ran into Kankri.

"Are you guys ok? I mean, I know you're not, but how are you holding up? Not actually holding anything up, but, I mean... How are you two?" Kankri stumbled over his words, worry creasing his forehead.

"Gamzee almost walked in front of a car just now," Karkat replied, snatching a glass off a shelf.

"What!? Is he ok? Well, physically, anyways. His mental state isn't exactly what you'd call stable-"

"Kankri! He just stepped off the curb, and luckily I grabbed him, but he wouldn't talk to me and avoids my questions. I'm worried about him, Kankri."

Karkat's older brother glanced at the clock.

"Hey, I gotta get to work, but if you need any help with him feel free to call. I'm sure my boss'll understand if I explain the situation."

Karkat nodded as Kankri stepped out, then proceeded to retrieve the water he had originally come in to get. When he returned to the couch, Gamzee was sitting up normally again.

"Gamzee, what's up with you?" Katkat asked, standing in front of him.

His friend simply shrugged.

"I'm really worried about you right now. I know you're taking this really hard, but that doesn't mean you go and step in front of a car!"

Gamzee turned sad eyes up to his friend, and blinked

"I just don't care."

It took a moment for that to sink in, but when it did Karkat's first reaction was immense worry, which quickly melted to a fiery anger. Out if frustration, he dumped the water on Gamzee's head, shouting

"WELL IF YOU DON'T CARE FOR YOURSELF FOR YOU, THE LEAST YOU COULD DO WAS CARE ABOUT YOURSELF FOR ME. FOR NEPETA TOO! WE'RE GOING THROUGH THE SAME THING AS YOU, DAMMIT! WE ALREADY LOST TAV, DON'T MAKE ME LIVE THROUGH LOSING YOU AS WELL!" By the end, Karkat stopped saying "we" and just said "I". He wasn't quiet sure why he switched, but it seemed do drive his point home, as Gamzee flinched and stared. "I can't lose you too," Karkat repeated quietly.

Gamzee's face fell, and he mumbled, droplets of water soaking his shirt, "I'll try," before adding "Let's email Kurloz now, please."

* * *

"Kurloz offered to bring you home," Karkat relayed to Gamzee, who was still on the couch.

"I don't think I can be alone right now," Gamzee answered, and Karkat nodded, typing up a reply.

Kurloz,

I think ive got him under control now. He wants to stay here for a bit, possibly over night again. At this point, im not quite sure. Ill email you the status again later if i get the chance.

Thanks

Karkat hit send, then sat down besides Gamzee.

"I told him you might stay over again, though I'm not sure." Suddenly, an idea came to him. "Hey, you think we should have Nepeta over?"

Gamzee nodded, seeming to like that idea. One quick phone call later, Nepeta was on the couch as well, an arm around each boy. After a while, she said

"The police are doing an investigation into Tav's supposed suicide. We'll all be questioned soon, you realize that, right?"

At that exact moment, there was a knock at the door. Karkat answered, and under his breath he muttered "Speak of the devil."

In front of him stood a short, dark man and a tall, pale woman. She was the mother of one of his classmates, and the best police officer around, and the little guy was her partner on the job.

"Hey Karkat, how are you holding up?" She asked kindly, red-tinted shades catching the light.

"I'm ok. You're here to talk about Tav, aren't you?"

"Yes, we have some questions about that we'd like to ask you and your friends."

"Well, we're all here, so you might as well ask us three together right now."

Karkat returned to his seat on the couch, gesturing to some dining chairs for the officers.

"Hey guys," The officer said. "You may know me, I'm Officer Pyrope. I'm here to ask you some things about your late friend Mr. Nitram."

Gamzee stiffened besides Nepeta, causing her arm to hug around his shoulders. Officer Pyrope gave an apologetic smile as she started her questions, the other guy whipping out a notebook and pen.

"Had you noticed any strange behaviors before Tavros's incident?"

"Well, I hadn't seen him in a few days, but the last time I talked to him, evfurrything seemed just fine. He was quiet, but he's always been that way and it wasn't abnormal," Nepeta said.

"Same," supplied Karkat. "In all honesty, I don't think he had enough guts to do anything like... that."

"He didn't do that height shit, not since his first accident," Gamzee nearly growled. Officer Pyrope's eyebrow raised slightly, though if it was from his language or tone it was hard to tell.

"Tell me about the first accident," she said softly.

"Well, we were on a field trip with school, and we were playing around by the cliffs somewhere outside the city, when-"

"That bitch pushed him off," Gamzee cut in. Karkat shot him a look as he finished.

"-one of our classmates tagged him. He was standing a little too close, and she forgot that his balance was bad. He fell and was paralyzed from the waist down."

"He was in a wheelchair, yes?"

"Yes, he was, though they were just working on getting him prosthetics. He was so happy about that, and that's what I don't get. Things were looking so up fur him," Nepeta supplied.

"Now he'll never know what it was like to run again," Gamzee grumbled darkly.

"So you're saying there is no cause that you could think of for his suicide?"

"It wasn't suicide, it was motherfucking murder!" Gamzee yelled, standing and leaving the room.

Karkat made an apologetic face and told the officer "He's been taking this really badly. The answer to your question is no." He stood "I have to make sure he doesn't hurt himself, he was almost hit by a car earlier, actually." Karkat turned to Nepeta as he left the room to, mouthing to her "I'll tell you later".

* * *

"Gamzee?"

"Go away."

"Fuck no," Karkat replied, standing in his doorway, watching his friend wrap his arms tighter around his body in the corner.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid for you, ok? You're not taking this well at all."

"Should I?!"

"No, but blowing up at a police officer like that?!"

"Look, man, Tav, he was a brother to me. Better than a brother, in fact, and a shitload better than MY brother."

Karkat didn't have a response to that. Finally, he said

"Look, I know you're hurting; we all are, but that's no excuse for acting the way you are. Dude, you have to pull yourself together a bit here. Tav, he was family to all of us. We all loved him as much as you, but if you want any sort of investigation into his death, you have to cooperate."

Gamzee nodded, staring blankly. Something welled up in Karkat's chest as he looked down upon the form of his friend. Gamzee was a broken toy; he could be mended but he'd never be the same. He was beaten, and as Karkat realized this, his resolve hardened. He WOULD fix Gamzee; he WOULD held him up from his misery and he would help shine light on the dark situation.

"Gamzee, take my hand," Karkat said, pulling the talker to his feet. He lead his friend over to his bed and directed him to sit down. "Sleep here, ok? At the very least just rest here, ok? I'm going to go finish this interview."

Gamzee allowed himself to be pushed down and the covers pulled up to his chin. He nodded and closed his eyes, squeezing them as if to shut out the terrible thoughts.

* * *

Karkat opened the door to his room after just sending the police officers away.

Gamzee still lay on his bed, only he was clearly awake.

"Gamzee, let's watch some TV or something; get your mind off things."

Gamzee followed him gratefully.


	5. Of Mornings, Talks and Pizza

**Well waddaya know, another chapter!**

**You guys better appreciate this cuz I should be asleep resting up for work tomorrow, but here I am, sitting in the dark, typing up an authors note on my ipod; a note you probay won't read...**

**Ugh...**

**PLOT TWISTS!**

**Jk lolz...**

**Big things in this chappie, guys, big things.**

* * *

Karkat woke up to light breathing next to him. At first, he couldn't figure out why Kankri was sleeping with him, and then he remembered. And realized there was no good explanation to Kankri's presence, because he wasn't the one there.

He and Gamzee were curled up together on the couch; apparently they hadn't bothered to move. The television was turned off, and he sincerely hoped that was because he had turned it off before falling asleep and not because Kankri had come in to turn it off after they fell asleep.

Gamzee had sprawled out over the couch, taking up most of the space, and because of this, Karkat was curled up tightly against an armrest. Under his head was the elder's arm, which wrapped around the smaller's shoulders. Karkat found a few of Gamzee's hairs were brushing against his face, causing an inconvenient sneeze.

Of course, the elder did not wake up. Instead, he snuggled closer to the body heat of another; meaning he brought his other arm up and started cuddling Karkat like a teady bear.

The smaller boy was at a loss; what the hell do you do in a situation like this? A few days ago, he would've pushed his friend away, but now he wasn't sure. It was actually kind of nice, to have someone hold him like this. He hadn't been close to another in this way in a very long time, and even then it was only family.

Karkat was brought out of his musings when Gamzee flinched violently, groaning out a "no" in his sleep.

"Gamzee?"

The arms wrapped around the smaller boy tightened, said boy's head burying itself into his chest.

"No... No!"

"Gamzee, wake up!"

Karkat struggled to free his arm, and upon doing so shook his friend's shoulder in an attempt to rouse him. Gamzee shot up into a sitting position, eyes darting around in fear.

"Gamzee, you ok?"

The elder boy shuddered, eyes squeezed shut

"Bad dream is all."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I dunno bro..."

"It would make you feel better, I think."

"Well... It was all of us and a few kids from school and around that we know. We weren't normal looking, grey skin and horns and shit. Life was pretty normal, but then things got all weird, and then... Remember that poor girl Aradia who died a while ago? Well she was there too, and everything was just motherfucking wrong. And... And I broke down and I killed people-" Gamzee got really quiet as he continued. "I killed Nepeta; how the fuck could I kill Nepeta? I would've killed you too..."

Karkat reached out, laying a comforting hand on his friend's arm. "What stopped you?"

"I... I can't remember... But I saw Tavros and he was dead and everyone blamed me and oh god..." Gamzee shuddered out a sob, burying his face in his hands.

Karkat's arms immediately found their way around his friend, holding him as if to protect him from the evil dreams.

"You would never- COULD never do something like that."

"You even said yourself, yesterday, that you were afraid. You said that you were motherfucking afraid of me and what I would do. You said you were afraid I was going to kill someone," Gamzee replied softly, face buried in Karkat's sweater.

"G-gamzee..." Karkat stuttered, resentment for those panicked words he had spoken quickly building. "Gamzee, there is no way you could harm anything, not really. You had a little breakdown, that's all. I've known you all my life; there's no way you'd ever hurt anything, ever. I've seen you at your worst as well as your best, and never have you even killed a butterfly. You're kind and gentle, and you care, though it may be shown in strange, drug-induced ways. You aren't a killer, Gamzee. You're a strong, wonderful person who is full of rainbows and happiness, even though there are, on occasion, storm clouds. I trust you from the bottom of my heart, and I'll never stop believing in you."

Karkat wasn't sure where that came from, but when Gamzee gave him a watery smile, he knew it had been the right thing. As he held the taller in his arms, he felt an urge he hadn't ever experienced before. As he sat there, he was drawn to Gamzee like a magnet, and all he knew was that he was going to kiss him. He felt his eyelids drop lower, and saw Gamzee's do the same in anticipation, gravitating towards each other.

This kiss wasn't like the first one, tentative and new. This was of healing and knowing, both parties involved opening the protective layers to their soul, allowing for their true colors to be revealed.

Karkat slowly separated himself from Gamzee, resting his forehead against the taller's. He opened his eyes and watched Gamzee do the same. The two stared into each other for a moment before Karkat said

"Gamzee, we need to talk about this, just not here. Let's go to my room, I REALLY don't want Kankri overhearing anything he shouldn't, not right now."

Gamzee nodded again, allowing himself to be lead out of the room by the smaller of the two.

* * *

"I know now may not be the best time, but I really think we need to talk, in the moment. I... I'm not sure about what's going on right now, and I know we're both hurting, but I'm just so confused, and this is all I can think about, but I have NO idea what I'm doing..."

"I'm just going to put it plain out there, Karkat. I have some wicked rosy feels about you. I have for a bitchtits long time."

Karkat sat stock still on his bed, processing. He'd been prepared for this, but it was still such a strange thing to hear. He took a moment too long, however, and Gamzee seemed to take it as a turn-down.

"It's ok, I get it; you don't feel that way," he turned, about to leave the room when Karkat's hand shot out, grabbing Gamzee's arm. The elder turned back around, a questioning expression on his face.

Karkat swallowed thickly. Damn. Why were his palms sweating like that? It wasn't like he was about to-

Suddenly, something clicked. The heat, those hands. Karkat now had a face to his dream lover, a face he hadn't expected at all.

"G-Gamzee... I, uh... Damn it all. You know that dream I was talking about a day or two ago? Well... You were in it and, um... Fuck."

Kartkat pulled Gamzee to him, pressing their lips together. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see his friend's expression. He knew Gamzee had said he... Liked him, but there was still a chance he was kidding. Karkat pulled away, finally glancing up.

Gamzee stood there, bent over on the arm he had caught himself with when Karkat had pulled him in; the expression on his face could not be mistaken for anything other than surprise. He blinked, unfreezing.

He studied Karkat's expression, nothing but sincerity and seriousness in his gaze.

"Karkat," he whispered finally, bringing his free hand to rest on the bed besides said boy's waist, mirroring the one already laid down. This action brought their faces back into contact.

It was Karkat's turn to sit there, frozen, the feeling still so new. Gamzee finally broke away, but too soon.

"G-Gamzee..."

"You know, I think I've all up and wanted to do that for a motherfucking long time."

"I think I have too," Karkat answered in a small, shy voice.

Gamzee grinned, pulling himself up onto the bed without removing his hand from besides Karkat's waist.

"So what are we going to do about this?" He asked, leaning in slightly.

"Why are you asking me, fuckass?"

"You're the leader," Gamzee replied simply, referring to a long-forgotten game.

* * *

_"Attention!"_

_Three small kids stood up comically strait, hands by their faces in a scraggily salute._

_"Rule number one," said a fourth, standing before them. "I am the leader. If anyone has a problem with that, then nnnnnn." He stuck his tongue out, then continued talking. "Rule number two: since I am the leader, I am always right. If not, go back to rule number one."_

_Young Karkat turned his attention on a now-slouching child. "ATTENTION SOLDIER! STAND AT ATTENTION!"_

_"Calm down bro."_

_"Gamzee! I am the leader, you'll do as I say!"_

_Young Gamzee grinned, slinging his arm around the shoulders of a child Tavros._

_"Uh Gamzee, you should do what he says, I think."_

_"Ok ok," Gamzee grinned, standing up straighter._

_"Karkat, I'm bored now," squeaked young Nepeta._

_"Nepeta! You'll stand there and... And... Oh all right what should we play instead?"_

_"Lets play house! See, because then you can decide a relationship and-"_

_"I'm the father, because a father makes all of the devisions," Karkat interrupted. "And that means that he's the leader."_

_"Heehee then Gamzee is mommy!"_

_"But Nepeta, Gamzee is a boy, shouldn't YOU be the mommy because you're a girl?" Karkat cut in._

_"No, silly! A relationship doesn't work that way!"_

* * *

"I had no idea what she had meant back then when she said a relationship doesn't work that way," Karkat said.

"So, what'll it be?" Gamzee asked again, sliding closer.

"I think I understand it now," Karkat continued, swinging his arms up around the other's neck.

Gamzee, unable to stand it any longer, pushed Karkat down onto his back and swung on top of him in a straddle, kissing him passionately.

Karkat kissed back, then stubbornly continued speaking after pulling his head away.

"She meant that it doesn't really matter the gender as long as the love is real."

With that, he planted a kiss on Gamzee's lips with as much passion as said boy had just given him. This time, Gamzee was the one to pull away.

Instead of speaking he propped himself up on an elbow, studying the smaller's face.

"Karkat, did you just say you love me?"

"I..." Karkat lay there, shifting his haze around the room. "Um."

"Cuz I sure as hell have all those motherfucking feels towards you. I just want to make sure you are feeling that vibe too."

Karkat mumbled something.

"What?"

Again, he mumbled a few words.

"Karkat, I see those lips moving but I'm not hearing any sound."

"YES GAMZEE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Karkat practically shouted, squeezing his eyes shut.

With that confession, Gamzee all but smashed their lips together. Karkat gasped in surprise and pulled back, a slight bit of panic rising in his stomach. Personal space was a tad bit of an issue for him.

"Yo, Karkat, I'm sorry for that. I just got a little motherfucking excited. I'll remember you don't want no miracles like that forced upon you, and you don't motherfucking like that shit."

"NO! No... I like it. I like it a lot, it's just that... You know... I'm not big on touching or anything, so I'm still trying to get used to this. I'm not saying I don't want you to touch me, because I actually like that but what I mean is-"

Gamzee grinned and planted a quick kiss on Karkat's forehead to shut him up before sitting up and griping his hand tightly like a lifeline, ready to face a new day.

"Let's go get pizza," Gamzee said cheerily, leading the way out of the room. The younger knew that, although the joy might be real, the cheeryness was not. Not now, so soon after all that had happened. There were many things he could have said, but the only one was

"For breakfast?"

"The world's a lot different now, Karkat. Why not?"

Karkat shook his head again, laughing silently. Gamzee had serious priorities.


End file.
